New Generation
by Mustelka
Summary: Sorry, in Polish only! Czasy przyszłe, wszystko to, co wydarzy się PO zakończeniu mangi o ile kiedyś nastąpi . Jak to mówią za morzem: enjoy!


Rozlewisko rzeki, bardzo daleko od kraju Pisaków, bardzo daleko nawet od kraju Liści. Luty, dokładnie 28 dzień, tuż przed nowiem. Noc była ciemna, a świecący na niebie Mars wyglądał niezwykle dla amatorskiego oka obserwatora. Śniegu nie było, bo śnieg rzadko padał w tej części świata.

Na południowym krańcu zbiornika było pasmo klifów, przez miejscowych zwanymi Mieru1, gdyż każdy z dowolnego brzegu mógł je zobaczyć. Na szczycie wyły boleśnie resztki budynków. Pozostałości po kiedyś wyniosłej osadzie, szczycącej się produkcją latających maszyn, które mogły lądować na wodzie. Jednakże zazdrość ludzka wznieciła ogień, a ten pożarł drewnianą palisadę i z nią całe miasto. Teraz nie było już latających maszyn, tylko wiatr został i jęczał, głaszcząc nagie kości, kojąc ich ból. I drzewa, strzeliste, o czarnych pniach i gęstym listowiu. Pożerały resztki budynków nieistniejącego miasta.

Jednak ktoś pragnął wskrzesić dawną instytucję, ten ktoś miał wizję.

- Człowiek może latać, wystarczy uwierzyć!

Chciał się wznieść i poczuć wiatr na twarzy, chciał zobaczyć świat z daleka, z wysokości tysiąca pięciuset shaku2.

I chciał zachować to tylko dla siebie i swoich pobratymców, przyjaciół, sojuszników…

Dlatego wysłał ANBU, dość młodą i dziarską grupkę z małym doświadczeniem, ale pragnących pochwycić życie w swoje ręce.

- _Plantago__lanceolata_3!

- Cichosza!- Ostry szept stłumił podniecony głos, a zarazem przestraszył kilka śpiących wron. Trzepot ich skrzydeł wkłuł strach w każde z pięciu serc. A szczególnie w jedno, należące do dowódcy grupy, które podskoczyło aż pod samo dziewicze gardło.

Przemykali się, teraz już bezszelestnie, przez ciemną knieję. Odetchnęli z ulgą, kiedy dotarli do skraju klifu- było tu mniej miejsca, drzewa rosły rzadziej i czuli się pewniej, widząc końce swych nosów. Weszli do zarośniętego budynku. Była to murowana hala z wybitymi szybami oraz smugami dymu i ognia pozostałymi na szarej elewacji.

- Bierzemy wszystkie papiery, plany, mniejsze elementy konstrukcyjne, pakujemy do toreb i nie zostawiamy po sobie śladów!- mówił przywódczy, damski głos. Barwę miała miodową, nawet jeśli starała się być ostrym _liderem _zespołu.

Nic nie wskazywało na niepowodzenie tej, jakże prostej misji. To był ich pierwszy raz w takim składzie, a dla czterech osób to był _w ogóle_ jakikolwiek pierwszy raz z mieczem ANBU na plecach. Nindża skradali się w mroku.

- Shio4, wybiła już północ?

- Już dawno.

- W takim razie- odchrząknął- wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji piątych urodzin, młodsza siostrzyczko!

Spojrzała na niego z dołu tym swoim wzrokiem nic-nie-wiem, z linią brwi prostopadłą do nosa, z wydętą dolną wargą. Miała śliczne oczy, jak dwa czarne księżyce.

- Nawzajem, młodszy bracie.- rozchyliła powieki. Na ziemi leżał miedziany kapsel. „To na szczęście, to będzie szczęśliwy rok!" pomyślała i podniosła monetę dziesięcioryōową, chuchnęła w nią dwa razy i schowała do kieszeni.

- O! Dobry omen! Szczęście, aż do dwudziestych pierwszych urodzin!

- Też tak pomyślałam.

Wyszli z biura, czyli blaszanej szopy ustawionej tuż przy wejściu do hangaru. Nie widzieli reszty swojej grupy. Nic nie widzieli, było to najciemniejsze z najciemniejszych miejsc(może nie licząc lasu). Ich stopy przesuwały się powoli po betonowej posadzce ukwieconej jedną toną gruzu i śmieci. Shio wymacała biurko, subtelnym ruchem zgrabnych palców starała się znaleźć plik dokumentów, coś, co można było zabrać, uznając za „cel misji".

- Pięknie tańczysz.

Głos z tyłu i głuchy huk przy jej prawym ramieniu.

- Kemuri5!- spojrzała, a mężczyzna osuwał się na kolana.

- Nie jest… nie boli… mi nic… mnie…

Bełkotał, a ramiona uwiesił na blacie biurka. Niestety, na meblu leżało coś jeszcze i on w tej chwili masą swojego ciała przeważył płaską płytę, pociągnął razem ze sobą w dół, uderzyła go ostrą krawędzią w brzuch.

- Kemuri!

Drugi krzyk był znacznie bardziej paniczny, niż pierwszy, może wywołany hałasem spadającej, pilśniowej płyty.

- Kemuri…

Padła obok niego w siadzie japońskim, dotknęła rąk. Były mokre i lepkie, mocno przyciśnięte do brzucha. Spojrzała wyżej, starała się wyłapać kontury twarzy swojego brata. Ujęła ją w dłonie.

- Kemuri… Kemuri!

Krzyczała z rozpaczą, z załzawionymi oczami.

- Jezusie, przestań panikować! Dobrze _wiem_ jak mam na imię…

- Kemu…!- zatkał jej usta, brudząc bladą skórę własną krwią.

- Przestań panikować.- Słychać było lekką drwinę w jego głosie. Teraz to widziała- mężczyzna żył i uśmiechał się do niej pewnie.- Boisz się o swojego braciszka, co?

- To też.- wstała i pomogła mu się podnieść.- Jesteś jedynym medykiem w grupie, więc, wiesz…

Objęło ją ramieniem ponad osiemdziesiąt kilogramów mięśni, kości i- krwi. Ciepłej cieczy, czuła jak sączy się z jego boku i przenika ubranie, ścieka po jej udzie.

- Mam złamane żebra, chyba przebiły mi prawe płuco.

- Teraz to _ty_ panikujesz- westchnęła, starając się ominąć gruz, jakoś wyjść z hali. Nie znała się na medycynie, ale tępym narzędziem ciężko jest przebić ciało, skąd krew?- To cholerstwo wciąż tu jest… czujesz go?

- Nie, ale trochę mnie ogłuszył, więc, wiesz…

- Miał taki zimny głos.

- Nic nie słyszałem.

Stanęli, rozejrzała się, choć bezsensownie, ze względu na ciemność.

- I gdzie jest reszta grupy? Czemu tu tak cicho?- mówiła, choć słyszała kroki tego „pięknie tańczysz" na ścianach, słyszała też inne kroki, ale nie była pewna, czy nie należą czasem do szczurów.

- Nie wiem.

Za nimi, z sufitu, szurnęła metalowa lina i jakieś ciało, zsuwające się po niej. Shio obróciła się gwałtownie. Ohydne, przekrwione żółtozielone oczy, wyglądające jak ropa wyciekająca z rany jej brata. Postać wyciągnęła szybko ręce do przodu. Czymś ostrym przecięła prawą powiekę, po czym zsunęła się niżej po linie by wgryźć się w jej szyję. Działo się to wszystko błyskawicznie, tak, że ból dotarł do mózgu Shio znacznie później, niż by się tego mogła spodziewać i dopiero po chwili odskoczyła.

- Shio?

- Muszę cię tu na chwilę zostawić!

Czuła, jak zatraca dech, jak gdzieś powoli ucieka jej świadomość i kontakt z własnym ciałem. Potem kilka razy od stóp do głów przeszła ją nieprzyjemna fala gorąca i zimna, skurcze. Czuła, jakby miała umrzeć, a może raczej spętany umysł podpowiadał co innego- „Chciałabym umrzeć". Coraz płytszy oddech, coraz mniej sił- opadła na podłogę. Była jak ryba bez wody. Dławiła się własnym językiem.

A te paskudne, obślizgłe oczy schodziły niżej, coraz niżej. Teraz czuła strach, że to są same _oczy_, bez ciała, same oczy… samodzielne! Ohydna para samodzielnych ślepi, która nęka ludzi pragnących pojąc tajemnice latania. Ale oczy miały zęby, a na nich truciznę. Świat zaczął się skręcać, wirować…

- Słodziutka, co nie?- uchwycił kościstymi paluchami jej spoconą twarz, gałki miała wywrócone jakby na lewą stronę.

- Nie za bardzo.

- Nienawidzę kobiet, słabe stworzenia.- trzeci głos, który brat i siostra słyszeli po raz pierwszy.

Shio czuła, jak coś skręca się wewnątrz niej. Zacisnęła dłonie, nie miała pewności, czy coś było między nimi, ale teraz resztkami pozostałej siły, walcząc ze swoją splątaną psychiką, dźwignęła ramiona spod 

ciała i dźgnęła na oślep zardzewiałym, trójkątnym kawałem blachy. Tak jakby blacha na moment zatrzymała się na czymś twardym, Shio opadła na podłogę i już o niczym więcej nie umiała myśleć.

Umarła.

1 _mieru_- jap. widać, być widocznym

2 _shaku_-dawna jednostka miary w Japonii, obecnie nieużywana, 1 shaku to około 30,3 centymetrów, więc mówimy tu o (w przybliżeniu) pięciuset metrach.

3 _p__lantago__lanceolata_- z łać., babka lancetowata

4 s_hio_- jap. sól

5 _kemuri_- jap. dym


End file.
